Colors of My Love
by LonelySpirit001
Summary: For Mikan, love has its color. and orange is the color of her love to Natsume. So Mikan tries to make something for Natsume that has something to do with orange color. Will Natsume accepts the gifts from Mikan? hope you enjoy the story  XD


学園アりス

For fanfiction only

Note: Disclaimer

Gakuen Alice is made

By: Higuchi Tachibana

Note: thank you for reading my story ^^~ hope you like it.

One-Shot

►Colors of My Love◄

私の愛の色

Warning: Spoilers

Bold + Italic thoughts

Today was an ordinary day at Gakuen Alice.

Nothing was special with this day.

Everybody was busy with their own business.

Hotaru was at her lab doing some researches and making new inventions. Ruka was at the ranch feeding the animals. Anna was busy making new recipe for her cookies. Nonoko was with Yuu studying as always. Mochu was busy courting Sumire.

And for Natsume, well..., he was under the Sakura tree or _his _Sakura tree but he would always mark that it was _their _Sakura tree as in his and Mikan.

Natsume was currently reading his latest manga that he bought at Central Town.

And no one would made him stop reading his manga.

And I mean no one.

Except for Sakura Mikan that is.

"NATSUUMMEEEEEE!"

_**Oh great! Here comes Polka again. When will I finally get some peace!**_

Natsume stopped reading his manga and looked at the direction where _his _Polka was running towards him.

_**She looked beautiful as always. Those deep brown eyes that captured my eyes and those soft and full red lips. They felt perfect against his. And how tho-. Hey! What am I thinking! Stop this nonsense, Natsume!**_

Too preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't realize that Mikan was standing in front of him.

She was waving at him.

But it seemed like Natsume hasn't gone back to the earth.

She shook Natsume by his shoulder once to woke him up to reality.

And it turned out to be failed.

She decided to use his manga that was lying beside him and whacked his head.

WHACK!

"HEY! What do you think you're doing, idiot!"

Natsume rubbed his head.

"W-well, I was saying hi to you but you didn't listen and was too preoccupied with your thoughts. I tried to call you out once but it was futile, so I decided to whacked you."

Mikan tried to give her innocent smile because she knew that Natsume was mad at her.

First, she whacked his head.

Second, she USED his favorite manga.

And third, her face was so near to his!

It was only about 4 inches apart.

Being the oh-so-innocent-Mikan, she didn't notice this.

Natsume then sighed.

There was no way he could be mad at her.

He loved her too much.

But he hasn't confessed to Mikan about his feelings towards her.

He was afraid that she would say _"I'm sorry, Natsume. I only think you as one of my best friends and you're are like a brother to me."_

That sure would crashed and trashed his heart to the ground.

He wasn't ready to loose her like that.

Even though they were finally friends now.

That's what Mikan thought.

He wanted more.

More than just friends.

He wanted to be there for her and to be by her side 24/7.

Unknown to him, Mikan was feeling the same way as he did.

She was too afraid to confess to him too.

The same reason with Natsume though.

"Polka."

Then Mikan was brought back to reality.

She suddenly realized that her face was inches apart from her crush.

She blushed and moved her face away from him.

Natsume was amused to look at her blushing face.

It added to his interest in her.

Seeing there was silence between them, he called her again.

"Polka."

"Y-yes, Natsume?"

_**Oh no. my heart is stil doki doki and can't stop**_

Mikan's face was still blushing but she managed to look up and faced him.

_**Perfect**_. **_She really is beautiful._**

"What are you doing here?"

_**Oh yeah, I forgot why I am here.**_

"Uhmm..I was just passed by and suddenly I saw you here so I dropped by and wanted to say hi to you." she flashed a big smile to him.

"Hn."

Natsume then resumed to read his manga.

"Ne, Natsume. Can I sit beside you?"

"Do as you like, Polka."

Mikan then sat not so very far from Natsume.

10 minutes passed by and none of them spoke a word.

Natsume was still reading his manga.

He was enjoying Mikan's company but he would never admitted it.

While Mikan, she was looking at the sky.

She loved the sky.

They were perfect in colors.

The clouds were in perfect shapes.

The birds were chirping and flying freely.

_**Oh, I wish I can fly freely on the sky.**_

She closed her eyes and enjoyed her surroundings.

Natsume looked at her face.

She looked very peaceful.

He loved her the very first time he met her. Even though they started as enemy and back then he hated her so much but as the time passed by, they were friends and his feelings for her started to developed step by step.

He turned his head away so that Mikan wouldn't realize he was staring.

Back to Mikan,

she was still day dreaming about Natsume and her walking in the garden to have a romantic date.

Suddenly, she thought of something.

_**I have an idea.**_

She stood up quickly and went to her room.

She didn't even remember that Natsume was there.

_**What does that little girl up to? I guess it's nothing important.**_

He closed his manga and went to his room too to take a rest.

At Mikan's room...

_**Where is it? I couldn't find it anywhere! **_

her room was a mess.

It was like there was a tornado that trashed her room just now.

Her bed was undone, the floor was full of books and other things. Her clothes inside her wardrobe was being thrown everywhere inside the room.

_**WHERE IS IT!**_

She was looking for a needle an threads to make an embroidery orange scarf for Natsume.

Why orange?

Because she thought that orange was the color that represented her love towards him.

Besides, Natsume's fire was orange color not red or blue.

And Mikan's name also meant Mandarin orange.

So it would be perfect.

But the problem was...She couldn't find the equipments.

_**I guess I have to borrow them from Hotaru.**_

She then went to Hotaru's room.

When she got there, she saw a sign Hotaru's door saying 'Don't disturb me. I'm busy.'

_**I guess Hotaru couldn't help me now since she is busy. I have to find someone else that can lend me needle and threads**_.

She went to Nonoko's place but she wasn't in her room.

The same goes with Anna and Sumire too.

She had asked everyone that she could think of to get some help but no one could help her.

She wanted to buy it at Central Town but currently she has no money.

She spent them for Hotaru's birthday and to buy Howalons.

_**What should I do now?**_

She decided to go back to her room and thought of another way to make something special for Natsume.

When she reached her room, she saw something on the floor outside her room.

It was a box.

She picked it up and opened it.

_**A needle and orange threads! Thank God!**_

She was very happy that someone was actually listened to her prayer and gave her what she needed.

She tried to look for the person who sent her the box.

It has no name written in the box.

But there was a letter inside the box.

She read the letter.

_Dear, idiot._

_I know you'll need these eventually._

_And don't disturb me._

_-Hotaru-_

_**So it's Hotaru who send me this. Thank you, Hotaru. You really are my best friend**_.

She happily opened her room's door and walked inside.

_**Now, I will start with my plans.**_

She took the needle and the threads and started to make a scarf that full of her love inside it.

The next day,

Mikan and her groupies were at class.

They were having Math with Jinno.

Mikan was day-dreaming about the time when she handed her scarf to Natsume.

_**Awww~ it would be so romantic. I hope that Natsume would accept my gift.**_

Natsume looked at Mikan who sat beside him.

_**What was Polka thinking?**_

Unknown to Mikan, Jinno was looking at her.

"Miss Sakura."

Jinno called out her name but Mikan didn't listen.

Now Jinno started to get angry and he called her once again with a more high pitched voice.

"MISS SAKURA!"

Then Mikan come round to reality.

"What? What?"

"Glad to have you back, Miss Sakura."

"M-Mr. J-Jinno."

Mikan sweat-dropped.

"So, mind to answer my question 'how many chances are there for two coins to show one side is a picture and the other side is a number when two coins were being thrown together?' (sorry if the question can't be understand )

"Uhmmm.. 2?"

"Correct. Sit down and don't wander your mind around when I'm teaching."

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Jinno proceeded with the lesson.

2 hours have passed. The class has ended.

Mikan quickly went to her room to continue with her plan.

_**Why is Polka in a hurry?**_

Natsume looked at the direction where Mikan ran off to.

–

_**I have to finish it today. Ohh~ I'm so excited.**_

Mikan continue to knit.

The scarf was almost finish thanks to Mikan's hard work and sacrifice her time to hang out with friends and sleep.

It didn't took half of the day to finish the scarf.

_**YAAAY! It's finished!**_

"Now I just need a box and a wrapped it so I can give it to Natsume."

she wander around her room to look for a box.

But suddenly she saw that Natsume was outside and currently sitting under the Sakura, again.

She quickly ran out from her room, forgetting to wrap the scarf in the box.

She arrived at her destination. The Sakura tree where Natsume was lying under it.

"A-Ano, Natsume..."

Natsume looked up to meet with his favorite girl.

"What do you want?"

Mikan hid the scarf behind her back so Natsume wouldn't see it.

"U-uhmm..I-I just wa-nted to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a group of fan girls came towards Natsume and they went passed Mikan causing her to fall and her gift for Natsume fell to the ground.

The scarf was being stepped by those crazy fan girls.

_**M-my scarf.**_

Mikan tried to pull the scarf from their feet.

Luckily Natsume scared them away with his Fire Alice and the fan girls ran off because they were too scared of his Alice.

Natsume stood to where Mikan was.

"Are you alright?"

He pulled his hand out to offer her a help to stand.

But Mikan didn't care about it.

She was sad and nearly cry.

Her scarf.

She has worked hard for it.

It was her gift for Natsume.

And in a matter of seconds, it was destroyed by those fan girls.

Natsume was worried.

He had never seen Mikan like this before.

He knelled down in front of her.

He saw a tears fell down from her eyes.

_**She was crying?**_

He lifted her face so he could see her face clearly.

"What happen, Mikan?"

He wiped the tears in her face with his index finger.

Mikan just cried.

She slowly lifted the scarf in her hand and showed it to Natsume.

"T-the scraft..b-roken...y-your gift.."

Natsume saw the scarf in her hand.

It was totally destroyed.

But it could be fixed somehow.

"You made it for me?"

He took the scarf from her hand.

Mikan just nodded.

He smiled and put the scarf around his neck.

"Thanks, Polka."

Mikan was stunned.

_**He smiled.**_

It was the first time she saw Natsume smiled.

"N-Natsume..I-I..lo.."

Before she could finish it, Natsume cut her.

"I love you, Polka."

_**W-what? Natsume loves me?**_

"Y-you do?"

"Yes."

He started to blushed.

Mikan was so happy and she suddenly hugged Natsume causing them to fall to the ground.

"I love you too, Natsume."

Natsume smiled again and he returned the hug.

Then out of the sudden Natsume kissed her.

At first Mikan was shocked but soon she returned his kiss too.

They stayed like that for few moments.

The sky was bright orange.

Showing that the sun was about to set.

_**Orange really do represent my love towards Natsume.**_

_**It represents our love.**_

**END**

xia0 wenz: sorry, guys if the story is very bad. I've tried my best to make a good one but it turned out like this. Next time, I'll try to make a better story. Thanks so much~ XD


End file.
